


Sound

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Series: Gruvia Week 2016 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Gruvia Week 2016, RP, Romantic Fluff, Short Story, Sound, Wedding, prompt/day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: What Gray and Juvia's wedding would be like.





	Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble rp between my Gray and I.

Day 5: Sound

He didn’t have ‘cold feet’ per say, he was just nervous for some reason. He wore a black suit with ice blue accents. Gray had chose Loke as his best man. He also asked Lyon, his “brother” to be by his side along with Natsu. The older ice mage was happy for Gray but still irritated that he had lost Juvia- Natsu had a big cheesy grin on his face.

Gray was thrown out of his trance by the sound of the music and his best man, Loke nudging him. He had been in his own little world. This was it. He was standing at the alter, ready to marry Juvia and be with her for the rest of his life.

The Groom watched as Cana and Erza, bride’s maids, walked down the isle in pale blue tasteful dresses. Then Lucy, as Juvia’s maid of honor, walk down then isle. It was when the wedding march started that the ice mage started to get nervous, until she appeared. 

Juvia wore a beautiful snow white wedding gown with ice blue accents, being given away by Gajeel. She wouldn’t have wanted any one else to do it. He was like a brother to her. Juvia’s beautiful blue hair was half up in cascading curls, and she held a bouquet of white, light blue, and silver flowers. The water woman was excited, happy, nervous, scared, and everything in between, her heart thumbing loudly in her ears as she made her way down the isle way on the arm of her best friend, blushing when she got up to her soon to be husband. 

Gray was in awe at her beauty and almost didn’t hear the Iron Dragon speak.

“She’s your responsibility now Stripper. You better freaking take care of her and not make her cry.” The iron dragon Gajeel warned as he placed Juvia’s hand in Gray’s. He then sat down next to Levy in the front row who was taking hundreds of pictures of it all.

Gray gulped, Juvia was blushing. She was absolutely stunning. He zoned out again staring at her and nearly forgetting to be listening to the priest. He was brought back by the voice of the priest asking them to say their vows and repeat after him. 

“Do you Gray Fullbuster take Juvia Lockser as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part, from this day forward?” 

Gray nodded looking directly into her eyes. “I do.” He said grinning happily.

The moment Juvia said “I do” was like bells to Gray’s ears. He could hardly contain himself and moved in to kiss her before the priest could hardly pronounce them husband and wife. Gray kissed his new bride with passion, dipping her a bit. 

Wedding bells rang as Mr. and Mrs. Gray Fullbuster made their way back down the isle hand in hand as everyone cheered and congratulated them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. ^^  
> Luv ALwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
